Anger Movie Transcript
ovie title reads, "Anger, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, Moby, sit at a table in a classroom. A paper bag and an open backpack are on the table in front of them. ANNIE: I can't wait to go bird-watching at the pond! I even brought my binoculars. Annie takes her binoculars out of the backpack and looks through them. ANNIE: Check it out! When Annie looks through the binoculars she sees that the glass is cracked. ANNIE: Oh no! They're broken! MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: I bet you Mia broke them when she borrowed them last week. Annie's thought bubble shows Mia tripping and dropping Annie's binoculars. ANNIE: I'm so angry! Annie looks angry. MOBY: Beep. Beep. Moby pats Annie on the back. ANNIE: What is anger? Annie's notebook reads: What is anger? ANNIE: People feel many different emotions. Sometimes things can make you feel angry. Images show Moby looking happy, worried, sad, and angry. ANNIE: You might get angry when you think someone is being mean or unfair. An animation shows two kids throwing a ball back-and-forth. They push two other kids away so they can’t get the ball. ANNIE: You might get angry when you lose a game. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks angry and folds his arms while playing a board game with Annie. ANNIE: You might get frustrated or mad when something seems hard or confusing. An animation shows a boy trying to glue the pieces of a toy ship together. ANNIE: When you're angry, you might feel like you want to cry or yell. The boy cries, then yells, and pushes the pieces away. ANNIE: You might get sweaty and your face might turn red, and you might clench your fists. The boy does what Annie describes. ANNIE: It's O.K. to feel angry. Everyone gets upset sometimes. Moby nods his head yes. MOBY: Beep. An animation shows a girl shoving a boy in a school hallway. ANNIE: Sometimes being angry can be helpful. You might stand up for yourself when you're being treated unfairly. The boy who was shoved turns around and tells the girl to stop. ANNIE: The most important thing is to handle your anger and not mistreat others. What should you do when you feel angry? Annie's notebook reads: What should you do when you feel angry? ANNIE: When you're upset, stop and think before you say or do anything, or else you might say or do something you regret later. An animation shows a boy and girl sitting at a table and drawing with crayons. The girl is so mad at the boy, she scribbles on his drawing. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Figure out what's making you angry. I'm mad because Mia borrowed my binoculars, broke them, and didn't tell me. Annie's thought bubble shows Mia tripping and falling while holding Annie's binoculars, and breaking the glass. ANNIE: It helps to talk about your feelings with a friend or a grown-up you trust. MOBY: Beep. Beep. ANNIE: It's O.K. to feel angry, but it's not okay to scream at someone, hit, or break things. Images illustrate what Annie describes. A red "x" appears over each image. ANNIE: If you're too angry to talk to anyone, then tell people you need to be left alone for a little while. An animation shows a boy talking to a grownup in her office. He's very angry and walks away. ANNIE: Later, think about what you can do to make the situation better. I'm going to talk to Mia about it. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Right, Moby. I should probably calm down first. There are a lot of ways you can calm yourself down and cheer yourself up. You can ride bikes, play a sport, or even dance to your favorite song to burn off energy and blow off steam. Animations show a girl riding a bike, another girl bouncing a basketball, and Moby dancing. ANNIE: You can write about your feelings or draw about them. Annie and Moby are writing or drawing with pencils and paper. ANNIE: You can take deep breaths, and think about a happy memory. Annie takes a deep breath and smiles. Her thought bubble shows her grandfather shampooing a dog. ANNIE: I think I feel better now, Moby. What can you do if you see someone get angry? Annie's notebook reads: What can you do if you see someone get angry? ANNIE: Someone who is mad might say hurtful things they don't really mean. They might stomp away. They might ignore you or refuse to talk to you. An animation shows an angry girl yelling at, then walking away from, her friend. ANNIE: Think about what made the person angry. Is there anything you can do to help make the person feel better? Later, try talking to the person, and listen to what he or she has to say. An animation shows the two girls talking nicely to each other. ANNIE: Be a good friend and be understanding. If you see someone who's angry, you might want to leave them alone for a little while. Let them calm down and think. An animation shows an angry boy sitting on a swing. Two kids see him and leave him alone. ANNIE: You can talk to them or invite them to do something with you later. I'm still upset that my binoculars are broken. But, being angry about it won't change anything. Moby takes a pair of binoculars out of Annie's backpack. There is a note from Mia tied to them. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: What's this? It's another pair of binoculars! "Dear Annie, Sorry I broke your binoculars. It was an accident. But, I got you a new pair! Have fun bird watching! Love, Mia" An image shows the note as Annie reads it. ANNIE: You know, Mia usually replaces the stuff she breaks. Probably should have thought of that before I got so angry! Next time, I'll remember. Let's go, Moby! MOBY: Beep! Moby's eyes pop out like binoculars. Category:Transcripts